


Broken frame

by CaptainLeviloveme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger Management, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Depression, Eating Disorders, Eren Has Anger Issues, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi is a Little Shit, Levi is a flirt, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mikasa/Annie - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Smut, Spooky, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tragic Romance, Triggers, ereri, psychotic, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeviloveme/pseuds/CaptainLeviloveme
Summary: 16 year old schizophrenic Eren YeagerHas been able to see the dead since he was six years old. Each figure more horrifying than the previous and each nightmare worse than the last. Believing that he only differs from the restof his classmates, Eren is oblivious to his illness.. Though society knows otherwise..He is forced to drop out of school and begin his new life in a mental institution for 'troubled individuals'Where he meets his roommate... Another Patient named , Levi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic on Archive . I hope you like it , and please give me your feedback and helpful suggestions on what you think I should work on or fix!! Thank you!!

It all started when i was 6 years old...  
The strangers, the disturbingly scary apparitions...They all start It ed coming to me shortly after I found the secrets behind the normally chained up doors in the basement of our 'humble' home...

Ha...Humble..

I remember it being a miserable, gloomy, gray, wet day in our decently sized home town of Shiganshia. One of those days where people seem non existent and the air is silent except for the distant rare sounds of cars rolling by through the glistening , rain wet streets in the late afternoon.

I was up in my room all by my lonesome playing with my 'titan tots' figures and my toy story dolls in the dull glow of the lamp placed in the Centre of my room. We had a fairly old house so the bedrooms had Styrofoam ceilings (which is why the only source of light was my lamp ) and squeaky hard wood floors along with thin glass windows with chipped and rotting paint decorating the outer wood surrounding them.

I have no recollection of where my mother was but my father was, as per usual, in the living room drowning all of his non existent sorrows in any type of alchahol he could get his hands on...Most of the time it was Liquor. 

I never really ever knew where Mom was but she always looked scared..Tired...  
She was always quiet..  
I remember her always telling me  
"It is going to be okay baby..We'll be okay"  
Before she would cuddle me then leave not even 10 minutes later.. She'd never take me with her.. Though she would always come back around the time that Dad went to sleep every night then came to sleep with me. 

Sleep overs with mom were always fun. Sometimes I thought I was funny because I'd say something like;

"Daddy thinks your name is Linda! I heard him on the phone today! Silly daddy"

And I didn't know why , but my mother seemed to be laughing. Her shoulders and body would begin tremble and she'd make quiet sounds and sniffles while her hand covered her mouth...Then she would hug me close and tight and tell me how much she loved me.

But of course back then I didn't know that my mommy was crying.

Anyway getting back to what happened, I became hungry due to not eating lunch that day then decided to go sneak some food from the kitchen.

Little me always knew my way around the house and how to make my own food in the microwave because mamma taught me how when I was younger. Most of the time I'd make my own dinner of zoodles or 'tv dinner' since my dad would be passed out of our couch with the tv still flashing with the football game he had been watching before hand just shy of 5:00. 

I padded my way into the kitchen then stopped suddenly when I noticed something odd...I couldn't hear the distant fuzzed sounds of the tv....I couldn't hear the rumbling sound of my father snoring... And I couldn't see the gentle glow of the television on the wall at the end of the hallway...

"Daddy?" I called quietly as I quietly looked around the main floor of our home, padding around in the orange glow of our lamps while walking through the hallways.

Flabbergasted, I went to go back upstairs to my room when a strange sight peered at me in the corner of my eye...I turned to my side to see what I've never seen before, our basement door was open. It was NEVER open... 

"Daddy?" I whispered quietly as I poked my head into the dimly lit and dusty area.. Hearing no response I waddled my way down the creaky stairs with my hands sliding down the railing...Now it smelled foul..Like...Make me gag foul..

Once I got to the bottom of the stairs, I had to blink a few times for my eyes to adjust to the new found darkness while my hand rose up to pinch my nose closed to block the horrid smell.. 

At that moment...I saw something no human should ever see...Something horrifying...gruesome...traumatizing....... I saw my father...Looking at me with eyes filled with rage I've never seen before in my life...Panting as his hand clenched a tuft of hair beside his thigh...Which just so happened to be attached to....

 

My mother's severed head....I jolted awake with a shrill cry and sat up in my bed at the speed of light. My eyes darting back and fourth in my surroundings as I clench my chest as if it was going to calm my rapidly beating heart.

After a few more moments of Looking around in the gentle shadow cloaked area that was my bedroom, I sighed out in relief and flopped back down onto my pillow with my hand still clutched to my chest and my other hand running through my hair which was wetted some from my now cooled sweat. 

It was that same nightmare again... The reoccurring one about the secrets of our old basement... The one where my father was a psychopath...The one where he's holding the severed body parts...

Every dream is different somehow..They start out the same, look the same sound the same and feel the same up until I find the basement.. My dad always had a different body part of different men or women and each seemed to have died a more horrific death from the last.....

But never has the dream ever been about my mother...My very much alive mother who was presumably making breakfast in the kitchen due to the sounds of pots being set on the surface of the counter and the sound of taps running....

I don't understand how I keep getting nightmares about different people when in reality I only watched my father murder one person right infront of me....Right before beating the ever living shit out of me...

It was an image I could never get out of my head and I feeling I could never shake off...Even now that I'm 16 years old... I've become well...Mostly mute.

I don't talk often and when I do my voice is barely above a whisper. My mother , bless her sweet heart is always trying to make conversation and make me smile but...It never works..

The only thing that makes me smile now is the cool sting of my razor to my gentle flesh as I drag the object across my wrist or forearm..

I enjoy my own self mutilation because It keeps the voices and figures at bay.. It keeps me smiling.. it keeps me content enough to get out of bed every day without much of an issue and It helps me get through school with low but passing grades. 

After a few more moments of panting and calming myself with the thought of my future rendezvous with my disturbingly soothing security object that was my razor, I groaned out and dragged my sluggish self out of bed.

Rubbing the sleep out of my bagged eyes, I walked to my wardrobe to find what clothing I was going to wear today.. I sighed softly and tapped my chin as my eyes scanned over the different fabrics hanging from their steely hold.

"Sweater..."  
"Sweater.."

"T-shirt..."  
"And oh...Sweater."

I mumble to myself as my hand raises to run across all of the clothing and pushing them away from eachother slightly to take a look..

Eventually I found the only decent piece of clothing that wouldn't drag any attention to me at all at school today. 

A grey v neck t-shirt that I could wear with my black zip up hoodie...Though the hoodie always pissed me off due to the string that goes through the edge of the baggy hood is longer on one side than it is the other.

I sighed heavily as I grabbed the bottom of my pajama shirt and lift it over my head before slipping it off of my arms and tossing it over to my very unmade bed...Which hasn't been made in about a week or more because why would I make my bed all neat if I'm just going to make it messy all over again later?

There's no point. Exactly. 

Though my mother would always argue with me and nag about. 

"Eren it makes your room look decently tidy!"

......NO ONE GOES INTO MY ROOM THOUGH EXCEPT FOR ME SO WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO LOOK SO NICE?? 

It's my room anyways so I can do what I want with it...  
ANYWHORE. I rolled my eyes and slipped on my grey v-neck before sliding my shitty hoody on afterward..

I then lazily grabbed the jeans I wore the night before from the chair in the corner of my room then slipped them on shortly after changing into a new pair of plain black boxers. 

And the second I thought my morning was going quite well so far, it happened. 

Suddenly my room became cold...Cold enough that I could see my breath rolling off of my lips as I looked around slowly and remained silent.....

Shivers slowly creeped up and down my spine as if something was slowly caressing it with frost kissed finger tips.

Then as expected.. The dull light that was peering through my curtain to add a slight highlight to my mostly dark room, seemed to fade slowly , becoming darker until it eventually disappeared...

Frozen in place by fear and confusion, I looked around my now dark room with wide , adjusting eyes. Swallowing again and again as my heart rate rose higher and higher with the suspense of what was going on in my room. 

I looked around near frantically, not seeing anything besides the shadows and outlines of inanimate objects in my room ....Wait....I don't..Have a cage in my room...

To my left, right where my wardrobe was only mere seconds ago was now a large, rusty cell which from how I saw it, looked like a huge dog cage. 

It was so silent and dark it felt like I was in another nightmare. The air felt thick...Dusty... Stale... The only sounds I could hear were the sounds of my own heart racing in my chest. I could swear I could hear my blood pumping through my body as well. 

I was left horrified, frozen in this suspense until.. I heard something that made my blood run cold..

"H-help me" 

A scratchy, hushed whisper of a voice pleaded..Sounding completely clear in the thick silence of my location, coming from the cell ...

"H-Hello?" I spoke cautiously with a large amount of hesitancy...I felt like if I spoke any louder, something would find me.

"H-help me" The voice whispered again as I slowly reached a trembling hand out to the cell door and touched the cool metal of it's handle.

I took a deep shuddering breath as I slowly pushed it open, hearing it's wail echo and bounce off the walls while it turned on it's rusty hinges then broke off and to the floor with a booming loud bang.

I jumped back immediately to the left of me to avoid having it land on my foot or body then jumped in fear at the loud noise of heavy metal clashing to the floor...

"H-help me.." the voice spoke again, distracting me from the fallen door and immediately turning my fear towards the source of the voice..

I walked toward the sound with stiff and shaky legs until my eyes adjusted enough to leave me completely parylized and pale at the sight before me...

There was a woman...skin and bones thin, pale skin, long, abused fabric dress, and bare feet.. Standing a few feet ahead of me with her head down and her hands covering her face ,helped by her ratty Raven hair flowing over them.

"H-Hello?" I spoke with a shaky, dry voice then swallowed yet again.  
My eyes widened even further as the woman suddenly stopped moving, making noises and crying. 

That's when I noticed something dark was dripping down her arms and onto the floor and her dress....Blood.

'Shit. Shit. Shit.shit.shit.'  
Was all I could think at that point as she slowly dropped her hands from her face and looked up at me just as slow. 

And to my horror, revealing a half skinless face to me. The flesh seemed to have been peeled off due to most of it hanging from her lower jaw.

Blood oozed from her face as she stared at me with that lifeless gaze...She was terrifying.

''You did it...''  
She spoke then took a step forward.

My eyes widened as I took a step backwards. My heart seeming to be pounding out of my chest and in my throat as it wracked my body.

"I-I did what?" I asked in a broken tone and she suddenly began screaming. The sheer cry bouncing off of the walls in an ear piercing echo that made me cover my ringing ears. 

"YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT YOU DID IT! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU DID IT YOU DID!"  
the figure screamed as she ran at me with a heavy limp but hell was she fast.

I paled completely at the screaming woman then immediately turned to begin running for my life but, I couldn't move my body! It's stuck in place!

"No! NO !" I screamed as tears filled my eyes. My own screams barely heard above the screaming woman as she brought me down to the floor harshly and immediately began scratching at my face wildly. 

I released blood curdling screams As I felt those nails pierce my skin and rip downward, causing my agonized misery as I screamed for help. Thrashing and covering my face with loud sobs and pleads of release until suddenly I felt extra hands on my shoulders.

"EREN! Eren honey wake up its okay! Eren!" A voice yelled as suddenly, the woman was gone, The pain was gone... I sat up quickly and looked around frantically before feeling my face. Nothing. I was back in my room! Nothing else was there! 

"Eren. Honey it's okay" I jumped at the sound of my mother's voice again then turned to look at her worried and frightened gaze with my own terrified one. 

She carefully pulled me into a hug and shifted so she could hold me easier.

Running her hand through my now sweaty and messy hair as I continued to try to calm myself.

"It's alright Eren.. You're safe." She whispered to me soothingly as I began taking deep calming breaths...

It happened again..

>an Just hour after my 'episode' and a shit load of convincing my mom that I was alright to the point where it was annoying as all hell, I went to school.

My school wasn't your average happy accepting safe haven of peace and love and all that other fairy tale crap..

My school was sketchy, judgemental, worn down and about as far from successful as you can get but it's the only school in town so there wasn't exactly a choice...I just had to deal with it.

The unspoken rule of my school is stay quiet, keep your head down and you'll be alright. Don't make a scene in other words.

My school is mainly quiet with the exception of whispers and low voices echoing through the halls along with the sounds of locker doors and teachers lecturing the students who obviously don't give a shit.

And quite often, the sounds of a gang beat or fight.

I've made it through two years of high school by following the rules exactly..Keeping my head low and making myself seem invisable to stay out of trouble and unwanted attention. 

As I made my way through the run down halls, I kept my eyes down to the floor and just hoped no one would bumped into me until I got to my shitty locker. 

I unlocked my combination lock then swung my locker door open as quietly as possible before tossing my bag in and retrieving my books for Science class.

One of the worst things about morning classes is how loud the damned bell was through the quiet halls. Loud enough to leave my ears ringing their own little bell for about five minutes afterward and I couldn't even prepare myself in the morning enough for-

RIIIIIIIIIING.

I jumped in my place then clenched my chest due to the startling start to the day that was the bell above my locker. I tipped my head up to glare at it, tempted to rip the damn thing right out of the wall.

Instead I sighed out and grumbled out a small 'Fuck you' to it before being on my way to class.

The class went by slowly as hell so I'm not even going to bore you with the story of how uneventful that shit was.

Though... My next class was a different story.

We seemed to have had a new student in our class, sitting a few seats ahead of mine. He had short brown hair and was wearing a black t-shirt. 

That's all I could see from him of course because he was several seats infront of me.. He also seemed light skinned. Not intensely so but paler than most people. 

Though through out the entire class, No one even aknowledged him. Not even the teacher and honestly I felt bad for him. He seemed so alone and I knew how he felt at this point. 

So later on, when we were all supposed to partner up, I decided to walk over to him and introduce myself. I sat down in the desk beside him with a small "hey." Then gave him a smile. 

He was actually beautiful. He had sky blue eyes with even lighter blue specks around his pupils. His face was thin but well sculpted at the same time and he had a jawline to die for goddamn.

He looked at me as if he was confused then pointed at himself. 

"A-...Are you talking..To me?" He spoke in art hushed and nervous voice as I nodded. 

"Yeah. You seemed lonely and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my partner with this assignment."  
I spoke softly while shrugging before gasping a small bit and holding out my hand. 

"I-I'm Eren by the way."

I sputtered out and quickly became flushed. Mainly because I never usually talk to anyone at all. Ever. I barely even talk to my own mother which she isn't used to but she's adjusting. 

The boy shifted uncomfortably then cleared his throat before taking my hand with cold pale fingers and a shaky hold. 

"I-I'm Chase" he spoke shyly then dropped his hand back to his lap before looking down at his desk.

I wasn't about to ask the dumbass question 'are you new here?' Because he is obviously new. I've never seen him before anyway. 

And that was it for talking for the both of us. We just sat there and fidgeted with our pencils until the teacher began asking who people were pairing up with. 

Once it was my turn I cleared my throat and looked up at my teacher with a small.  
"I - I-I'm with chase.." 

Only to have her raise her eyebrows and cross her arms in a look of 'I'm fed up' 

"Mr.Yeager. This isn't a time to be messing around. You need a partner for this assignment you can't do it alone this time. " 

She spoke with a stern tone as the other students of the class turned their heads to look at all the commotion while I sunk in my seat and made a look of confusion. 

"B-But Chase is right here?" I spoke and pointed my thumb to the seat beside me only to have my classmates giggle and chuckle while whispering under their breath. 

My teacher only scoffed. 

"Mr.Yeager! Stop messing around and find a damn partner or so help me I will see to it that you are suspended"

I flinched at the yelling and sunk even further in my Chair. 

"Ch-chase is righ-.." I turned to look at chase only to fall out of my chair with a loud scream. 

Chase was indeed there...Well..Most of him anyways.. His eyes! His eyes were missing! His blood running from the sockets and dripping onto his shirt and desk as he showed me a sinister, lip less smile. 

"Mr.Yeager! Enough with this nonsense! You're making a scene!" My teacher yelled at me while stomping her foot but I wasn't paying any attention to her. 

"C-can't you see him??? He's right there look at him can't you see him??" I yelled out while pointing with my now pale and trembling arm as chase got up from his chair and limped over to me. 

"What's wrooooong Eren?" He spoke in an eerie sing song voice that shook me to the core as he limped closer. 

I quickly scooted back far enough to knock over a girl's desk and have her yell at me as I jumped up. 

"EREN! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" The teacher yelled as I turned on my heel and ran. Ran as fast as I could out of the classroom and down the hall. I was horrified. Oh god I needed help! I need help!

I ran down the halls quickly. Fueled by adrenaline and fear as I looked behind me to see if he was following. Only to run straight into someone's chest, somehow not knocking us over. I tensed completely then backed away with wide eyes to see it was in fact, Principle Pixis. 

"Eren? What are you doing out of class?"  
He asked with confusion and concern as I looked around frantically and refused to stop moving. 

"H-he. H-he's a-after me" I spoke in pure terror as Mr. Pixis's eyes widened. 

"Who? Who Eren??" He asked and looked behind me then pointed. 

"Him?" He asked. I didn't even think. I whipped around and lashed out right away, tackling the boy to the floor in terror and hitting him again and again as hard as I could. 

"Stay away from me! Stay away stay away stay away!" I screamed while a shit load of teachers suddenly came rushing out, grabbing my hyper fighting form off of the poor kid as I screamed and was instantly pinned down to the floor.  
A teacher laying over top of me, a teacher holding each of my legs and two teachers holding my arms as I screamed and thrashed. ..Only to see the boy that I just attacked was indeed.. Not chase.

He was just an innocent bystander who was now bleeding and bruised all over. 

"Oh god! N-no No you don't understand! It wasn't him it was another man he was after me I need out!" I screamed loudly as the speakers all around the school called a CODE RED. 

Meaning full school lock down due to a dangerous personnel, armed trespasser, or stranger is in the school and is very unsafe. 

In the midst of my screaming and thrashing I saw chase. Looming over the other teachers as I looked up with wide eyes and screamed louder. 

"He's right there! He's right there let me go he's going to get me!" I screamed as the teachers kept a hold on me but turned around to look behind them... Only to look back at me with scared eyes. 

They must see him! They look scared they see him!!! The-

"Eren there's no one there calm down now! Help is on the way!" Mr. Pixis yelled as my eyes widened even further.  
"LET ME GO! LET ME GO HE'S HERE LET ME GO!" 

I screamed as chase came even closer. Now smirking that horrifying grin as his blood leaked out onto the floor beside me. 

And not even a minute later I heard people rushing over to me rather quickly. They were police men. 

I squirmed even more and screamed as loud as I could as tears ran off of my face. Using all of my strength in allttempt to get out until I heard. 

"Tranquilize him!" And felt a sharp pain in my neck. 

I squirmed to get away and suddenly found myself becoming weak... my body numbing as my screams became quieter.. The voices and sounds around me sounding around if there was water in my ears.. My sight becoming blurry and swirly and darker as Chase leaned over more and whispered in my ear. ..

"Night night Eren..." 

That was the last thing I heard before my vision became dark and my body went limp into a deep drug induced sleep...  



	2. Room mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to the mental hospital and gets a roomate

The sound of steady beeping was the only sound I could hear through the hazy blackness that was my drug induced slumber. 

I felt as if...I was floating on a strange warm cloud that was teetering back and fourth slowly in sync to my breathing.. It was strange, my entire body felt fuzzy and warm along with my head and it felt..So nice.

So free but so restrained.

Am I dead?  
No. Nothing could ever go THAT well for me so that theory was chucked right off the list of my reasoning.

Huh...

And of course in the middle of my not so brainy brainstorming I heard a voice... A cracked up, whisper of a voice saying my name with the 'E' s eerily drawn out into a disturbing sing song voice that sent chills down my spine.

I squirmed uncomfortably in place while I looked around in my subconscious. 

Oddly quickly coming face to face with the torn faced woman from my bedroom.

"E-Eeeeeereeeeen" She spoke horrifying.. How the hell was she even able to speak?? What was going on?? The sound didn't even seem like it was coming from her. 

"EREN!" She yelled suddenly as I sat up rapidly, letting out a shout of  
"NO!" as I opened my eyes. To have hands suddenly grab at me and tell me to calm while saying my name.

"N-no! Let me go! Let me go! Stop it! Stop it let me go or I'll-"  
I squirmed and screamed as I yelled until I actually looked around to see That there were just nurses holding onto me. 

I suddenly stopped squirming and just sat there frozen stiff as I realized I was just in the hospital....That was a dream then?? What? It's all to real though?? It sounded so real it looked so real..

"W-wha-" I was cut off by a male amongst the female nurses holding me in place. I looked to my left to see presumably a doctor due to his unique attire compared to the nurses. 

"Eren. You're in the hospital due to a psychotic break down at your school-"

"I'm not-" I spoke, confused and offended.

"I know Eren . I know it seems that way Eren but as hard as it is to believe.. You are mentally Ill with too many illnesses to just deal with at home...You have severe schizophrenia proven by your outbreaks and confirmed by your mother over there" he paused his lecture to point over at my very tired and worried mother who just bit her lip, looked away, and rubbed her arms..

"We have also noticed the very recent wounds on your arms and stress levels your body is under and we can only suggest you get admitted into the nearest psychiatric ward for treatment.. Your mother has already signed all papers.." 

That is when a huge wave of betrayal hit me right in the chest.. She tattled?? She told on me?? SHE SIGNED FOR ME?? 

"M-mom? "I whimpered out in disbelief as she lowered her head and sniffed. Knowing damn well I was looking at her. 

"E-Eren I-"  
She stopped due to me interrupting due to a sudden burst of rage and hurt burning in my gut. 

"YOU JUST WANT TO SEND ME AWAY! YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE MOM YOU DON'T LOVE ME DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FAKE ASS LOVE YOU DONT LOVE ME!" 

I screamed and flexed to pull away from the doctors as their grip tightened and pushed me right down to the bed with literally all hands on deck.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO! LET ME FUCKING GO!" I screamed as they quickly grabbed the safety restraints from the side.

The last thing I remember after being pinned down, was the prickled pressure of a needle pushing into my shoulder. and the world around me fading back to black.

The next time I awakened for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, I wasn't overly pleased but I was indeed confused and irritated but mostly shocked to feel something small and light hitting my face every couple of moments .

I groaned in irritation and passed it off as some sort of insect that wouldn't piss off and get out of my face. 

But when I felt something hit my face then roll off afterward, I finally opened my eyes with a groan then sat up while rubbing my eyes. 

"Fucking took you long enough, you shitty brat"

An annoyed male voice scoffed from the other side of the room which made me jump then whip my head to the side to meet eyes with the culprit... Who had just finished rolling up one last ball of paper to throw at my face.

He was pale.. Like.. Porcelain doll pale. Had inky black hair styled in an under cut with the length just longer than the tip of his ears and his bangs evenly parted and perfectly shaping his face, the length of them not coming further than his eye lid. His hair was a bit messy right now must it suited him. 

He had a sharp jawline and narrow silver blue eyes and was wearing a white T-shirt and loose matching pants .

"Take a damn picture. It will definitely last longer"  
The raven scoffed with a roll of his eyes before crossing his legs and holding his arms out sarcastically as if to pose . 

I hadn't even noticed I had been staring until then so I immediately adverted my gaze to look down at my lap as my cheeks became dusted with red blush.

Then finally something clicked...

Where the hell was I??

I looked around the room we were in with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

The room was plain. White walls, Greg white and blue speckled floor, two beds (the one I am currently in and the one the other man is in)  
A vent between the beds and a desk in the far corner. A a bathroom beside the main door to the room and big windows behind the headboards of the beds.

I had an Idea of exactly where I was... But I still had to make sure.. Just in case. 

I turned to the sassy raven then cleared my throat. 

"U-Um.. Hi my name is E-"

"Eren. Yeah I know. They told me when they brought you in here"

The raven sighed then folder his arms behind his head as he leaned back against his pillow.

"O-okay.." I mumbled out nervously while fumbling with my hands and shifting in my not so comfortable excuse of a bed. 

"Where is 'here' exactly? And I think its only fair that you tell me your own name isn't it?" I spoke quietly and shifted the sheets off of my lower body before scooting to the edge of my bed to face the man who was now looking at me in the corner of his eye. 

I watched as he ran on hand through his inky black hair then sat up, mimicking my actions to sit the same way I was.

"Name's Levi. I'm your roommate if you haven't gathered that in your prepubescent brain yet. " He spoke bluntly but smoothly as he rested his fore arms on his thighs and laced his fingers together.

I made a look of disliking to the indirect insult and saw a small smirk curve the corner of his lips for a split second before it disappeared. He seemed to like insulting me then. Yup. Got that.

"And sweetheart, you're in Maria mental institution, or as I like to call it, The fresh hole of hell."  
"Maria mental institution ..."  
I whisper to myself and look down at the floor with my eyebrows twitching with concentration.

"Um... Where is that exactly?" I asked shyly and gazed up at the raven haired man who raised an eyebrow and walked over to my side of the room. Making me freeze in place as he patted my shoulder then sat down on the bed beside me.  

"Fuck this bed is uncomfortable." He growled and shifted until he was comfortable enough and his legs were crossed so his foot was just barely grazing my shin. 

"In the middle of Ass fuck no where is where we are. Right up Satan's asshole as I believe. " 

He muttered as he used two fingers to gently move his hair out of his  eyes.  He then leaned closer to me which had me making a look of confusion and moving away. Only to have him growl and grip the back of my neck.

"Get back here , brat. I'm trying to get a look at you."  
He hissed as he yanked my back to my original position . Only loosening his grip when I submitted and allowed him to look at me. 

"Hm.." he hummed as he looked over at my face and moved his hands so he was barely touching my skin ...and oddly enough... It gave me goosebumps. 

"Mhm." He hummed yet again as he pulled away from me and crossed his toned arms across his chest. 

Then... He pulled me close by my shirt and actually grazed his lips on my neck slowly , making me shiver....I was moderately calm until I felt his warm, wet lips press against my throat and suckle on the skin there!  I squeaked and squirmed a little with surprise as Levi  pulled back again with a chuckle.

"Yep.. I knew it."

"What??" I asked with confusion , a light blush dusted across my face as I looked around nervously. 

"You're a virgin." He spoke simply then got off of my bed and walked back to his own before laying back down on the shitty excuse for a mattress..  

Flabbergasted.  I tried to think of something to say or do but my mind wasn't Co operating as per fucking usual and shut down on me. 

So I just sat there. Quiet and with my eyes closed as I took a deep breath.. 

"So Um. .. How does everything work around he-"  
Levi interrupted me quite coldly by saying.

"Just shut your fucking mouth and wait for the nurses to unlock the door." He hissed with a roll of his eyes. 

..... I had the feeling I wasn't going to survive in here.


	3. AH SHIT

AH. IM SO SORRY GUYS I haven't updated this in so long. I happen to be going through an incredibly rough chapter in my own life at the time and haven't quite had the time and or stability to be writing. Ah I'm so sorry guys XD I hope to get back to writing the next chapter VERY soon!!


End file.
